Breaking Sheldon
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Penny and Sheldon engage in a bet to see if Penny can break Sheldon into confessing he's not as Homo Novus as he likes to make out. Rated M due to suggestive sexual content to be safe. One shot fic as opposed to multiple chapters.


Sheldon entered the lobby right in the middle of an argument. He quickly calculated that Penny had been on a date. The man was hassling to come up, but Penny for once seemed disinterested.

"You're nothing but a cock tease!" the bloke shouted, turning and pushing past Sheldon and out of the door.

"Good evening Penny. Another successful night in your line of promiscuous adventures?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Sheldon!" she hissed making her way up the stairs.

"I'm surprised to see you coming back with a man and not leading him into the bedroom." Said Sheldon following her up the stairs.

"It was the first date, there was no chemistry." Said Penny.

"Since when has that stopped you?" he smirked. Penny stopped and turned her head to him and gave him the kind of glare that most men would take to mean not to push it any further. But this was Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, making fun out of Penny was half the reason he got out of bed at the start of the day! As they finally made it to the fourth floor, Penny paused.

"I do not understand why you search so much for coitus." Remarked Sheldon.

"I am not some promiscuous slut you know!" cried Penny. Sheldon raised his eyebrows in disagreement.

"You wipe that look off your face right now Sheldon or I swear I will sneak into your apartment in the middle of the night and set fire to your Battlestar Gallactica collection!" warned Penny.

"No need to take it out on me." He said with a smirk.

"It's a man thing to expect sex on the first date. You know Sheldon, I sometimes wonder if you are keeping going the worlds longest lie." Mused Penny making her way over to her door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well you say you have no emotions, no feelings, and no interest in sex. Yet you are male. Part of me wonders if you are just putting on the worlds longest act and that in truth you are no different to any other sex addict male!" she said. Sheldon frowned which made Penny smirk with satisfaction.

"Penny, I have absolutely no interest in coitus." Replied Sheldon moving to his door.

"Care to prove it?" asked Penny.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked sorting his keys out.

"An experiment." Said Penny. Sheldon turned to face her, his eyes alight as if he'd just discovered a new comic book he didn't have in his collection.

"Go on." He said with curiosity crossing his face.

"I am willing to make a bet that I can get you to admit to wanting sex within one week." Said Penny.

"Preposterous!" he scoffed.

"How much you wanna bet?" she asked.

"What do I get when I win? I will of course win, of that there is no doubt." Said Sheldon with his usual level of pompous self-confidence.

"If you win, I will stop using your Wifi." Said Penny.

"And in the tiny 0.0000000001% chance that I don't?" he asked, clearly having already written off her chances.

"You drop the robot act and let everyone see the real you." Said Penny.

"I'll draw up the agreement." Said Sheldon.

"Why an agreement?" asked Penny rolling her eyes.

"Penny, as with any experiment, there must be certain parameters. For example, if you were to send a stripper to the university as a prank, I could lose my job. There have to be boundaries of what is and what is not allowed." Said Sheldon.

"Define the parameters then. I want to know what's allowed first. I'm not setting up a bet only to find that I'm not allowed to ask or do anything." Said Penny, clearly not trusting his scheming mind.

"OK, first of all, people. Who is included in this bet?" he asked.

"We'll keep it between ourselves. You will attempt to prevent me from getting you to want sex, and I in turn will attempt…and succeed I might add…in getting you to admit to wanting it." Confirmed Penny.

"The university is off limits. I don't want any strippers sent there, and neither do I require any pictures of you in your underwear sent to my work email address!" said Sheldon.

"What about your personal one?" she smirked.

"Penny, let us try and keep this serious. As if I would give you my new email address after you sent me that ridiculous LOL cat video link!" said Sheldon.

"Hey, that was cute!" said Penny pouting a little.

"We will reconvene in your apartment in fifteen minutes to discuss this further." He stated turning and unlocking his door. Penny sneaked up behind him.

"Can't wait!" she whispered, patting her hand on his butt, nearly causing him to crash straight through the still closed door.

"Penny!" he cried in shock.

"Oh sweetie. You have no chance." Penny chuckled and made her way to her own apartment. Sheldon shook his head in disbelief and opened the door. Precisely fifteen minutes later (as if there was any chance of it being earlier or later, this was Sheldon afterall) Penny heard his familiar knock.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Penny opened the door dressed in a silk robe and the most revealing bra and panties she could find.

"Good lord!" cried Sheldon stumbling back from her.

"Sheldon, we haven't even begun the bet. Do you just want to give up?" she asked with a smirk.

"Penny, we are discussing important information, you need to cover yourself up." Said Sheldon turning round away from her.

"Alright Sheldon, robe is closed." She said rolling her eyes. Sheldon turned and confirmed that she was telling the truth, and stepped inside the apartment.

"I think I'll leave the door open. I can see you leaving quite quickly in defeat." Said Penny.

"Close the door Penny, we have things to discuss and I would rather this remained between us." Said Sheldon. She pushed the door closed with her foot and leant against it seductively.

"Right down to business Dr Cooper." She said huskily. Sheldon swallowed hard after a moment and stood by her couch.

"As I stated previously, the University is off limits. There is to be nothing that interferes with my professional career." Said Sheldon.

"Oh no Sheldon. This is entirely personal." She said licking her lips.

"Could you control your promiscuous urges long enough for us to draw up the rules?" he asked.

"Continue." She smiled moving over to the couch, making sure to brush her butt up against his crotch as she moved in front of him. Sheldon stepped back from her and she grinned.

"So Sheldon. No university activities. We will keep this between the two of us with no outside help. I would also like to change the time period of this experiment. I believe you will not last 24 hours, yet alone a week." Said Penny.

"What time period were you expecting?" he asked.

"It's 7.00 pm now. Shall we say midnight?" she asked.

"I go to bed at 10.00 pm so as to achieve sufficient Rem sleep." He reminded her.

"Alright Sheldon. Three hours." Said Penny.

"That would seem acceptable." Said Sheldon. He pulled a notebook and pen from his back pocket and started to write down some facts of their agreement.

"Sheldon, there seems to be a noticeable bulge in your trouser region. Do you have a light saber down there or are you just pleased to see me?" asked Penny with a smirk. Sheldon glanced down.

"There is nothing of the sort." He replied.

"I know but I had you worried." She smirked.

"I do not give in to biological urges Penny, which is why your entire bet is a waste of time." Said Sheldon.

"Alright big boy, lay it on me. The details I mean." She smirked. Sheldon ignored her innuendo and looked at his notebook.

"There is to be no activities involving the university or any professional career involvement. We are not to involve anyone else in helping us to achieve our aims. You have what is now 2 hours and 59 minutes to achieve your objective or accept failure. Sign on the line." Said Sheldon as he scribbled his signature on part of the paper and handed the book and pen to her. She scribbled her name down.

"Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper." She quoted.

"That is my signature." Said Sheldon.

"That is so sexy. I might just go to bed and think of that tonight whilst I am doing certain activities by myself." She smirked. She pretended to be looking at the book, but could tell lifting her eyes up that Sheldon was fast turning crimson in the face.

"I believe we have an agreement." Said Sheldon taking the book and pen back, pulling out a wipe from his pocket for fear she may have placed germs on it.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" she asked opening the robe again. Sheldon focused harder on the book than any whiteboard he could remember.

"You're cracking Sheldon." She grinned.

"I am merely experiencing a reaction to the warmer than normal conditions in your apartment." He explained.

"Uh huh." She smirked stretching out over the entirety of her couch.

"We are gathering in my apartment to watch a movie at precisely 7.30. Will you be joining us?" he asked.

"Oh of course I will. I think I will have a shower first though. I feel quite warm." She said getting to her feet and dropping the robe. She glanced over at him with a grin as he turned away from her.

"I trust you will dress more suitably for a public occasion." He stated. Penny let out a fake gasp.

"Sheldon! You want an audience?" she grinned.

"I was referring to the other available members of our social group, namely Koothrapali, Hoftstadter and Wolowitz." Said Sheldon.

"I will be over there promptly." Said Penny. Sheldon scoffed.

"Penny, if I ever thought you were going to be prompt for a single occasion I would ask my mother to get me retested for being crazy!" said Sheldon. Penny started to walk past the couch.

"Oops, forgot my robe!" she stated. As she turned away from him, she bent over slowly, fighting to hide a giggle as she heard a distressed Sheldon whimper at the view he received. She picked up the robe in her hands and stood up. She turned back and faced him with the best innocent expression on her face she could manage.

"I will leave you to have your shower. Please try and be somewhat close to the movie start time." Said Sheldon.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and help scrub my back?" she asked. Sheldon hurried to the door and couldn't get out fast enough. Penny let out a triumphant laugh and headed to the shower. At what she considered to be 7.30, which was in actual time nearer 7.45, Penny stepped through the front door of apartment 4A.

"You're late." Stated Sheldon, as if he was surprised, which they both knew he wasn't.

"Sorry sweetie. I got caught up with something and my shower took longer than expected." She smirked at him.

"Anything I can help with?" asked Howard. He quickly shut up from his place on the floor with a well placed foot in the back from Penny.

"Why are you all sitting on the floor?" asked Penny.

"Sheldon decided to wash all the cushions apart from his own with Purell cleaner and they are still wet." Said Raj taking a swig of his beer.

"You just didn't want to share the couch with anyone. That is not very nice Sheldon. I don't mind being wet though." She smirked. To her slight disappointment, her innuendo was met by no reaction from Sheldon, and only a childish snigger from Raj and Howard, whilst Leonard was too busy scoffing popcorn to hear her.

"Excuse me!" cried Sheldon as Penny deliberately lowered herself onto his lap and he pushed her onto her spot next to his.

"Sorry Sheldon, it was an accident." She smirked.

"I hope you enjoy that wet seat." He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure I'll be fine." She whispered placing her hand on his thigh.

"Leonard, if you don't stop eating your popcorn so noisily I shall have to issue you a strike." Said Sheldon trying to ignore the location of her hand. Leonard shrugged his shoulders without turning round. Penny leaned over to Sheldon.

"They can't see us back here. I could do _anything_ you want." Whispered Penny. Sheldon tried to focus on the movie. Penny smiled to herself, content to leave her hand on his thigh for a moment.

"Raj, are you spilling beer on the carpet?" asked Sheldon.

"No!" replied Raj without turning round. Penny leaned in closer.

"It's no good trying to get them to turn round so I won't do anything. They are too interested in the movie. Are you sure there isn't anything you'd like me to do for you?" she whispered. Sheldon looked down wide eyed as Pennys hand made it uncomfortably close to his crotch. He tried with all his might to think of Kolinar, but it was too much and he succumbed to a noticeable bulge.

"Sheldon, I think you're enjoying the movie a little too much." She whispered teasingly.

"You are not winning." He whispered back.

"The lightsaber beneath your pants says differently." She whispered smirking.

"Does anyone require another drink?" he asked pleadingly. Everyone remained watching the movie and Sheldon grimaced in failure.

"Just accept defeat and I'll put my hand back where you want it to be. Unless, of course, it already is?" she whispered teasingly.

"Stop it!" he whispered.

"Do you need some assistance Dr Cooper?" she whispered placing her hand over his bulge. Sheldon clenched his hand over his mouth so his whimper didn't attract the attention of the three men on the floor still engrossed in the movie. Penny leaned in further and smirked.

"Sheldon, come on, accept defeat. You know you can't hold out much longer." She whispered.

"Penny, what if they see?" he whispered sounding concerned.

"That's part of the fun Sheldon. Getting caught. Sheldon, I can feel what's going on beneath your pants. You are going to be in quite the sticky situation very soon." She whispered. Sheldon grimaced at the image that put in his mind.

"I need the bathroom!" he cried leaping to his feet and hurrying away.

"Jeez, thanks for the update!" said Howard rolling his eyes. Penny waited a moment and got up slowly, making sure not to attract attention from the guys. She made her way to the bathroom and eased open the door, stepped inside, and closed it again.

"Penny, this is a violation of personal space!" hissed Sheldon leaning over the basin pouring cold water over his face.

"Sheldon. You didn't think I'd leave you in here all by yourself did you?" she whispered.

"What you did out there was absolutely out of order!" he whispered.

"Sheldon, just admit defeat. I've already got a rise out of you…literally." She giggled quietly.

"Would you kindly leave me in peace?" he hissed at her.

"Why? So you can give yourself a hand and stay in here until 10.00 so I lose the bet? How stupid do you think I am?" smiled Penny.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he whispered.

"Sheldon, come on. All you have to do is admit defeat. Look, I'll even alter the bet slightly. You only have to be yourself when we are alone. When any other member of our social circle is here you can pretend to be the emotionless robot who doesn't get things like that!" she smirked pointing at the still present bulge in his pants.

"How exactly do you intend on explaining why we are both in the bathroom at the same time? They know I don't allow other people in here with me!" whispered Sheldon trying to ignore her previous comment.

"Oh dear. Have I been a bad girl? Are you gonna spank me Sheldon?" she whispered bending over to give him a good view of her butt.

"Get out of here!" he hissed pointing at the door.

"Alright Sheldon. Don't say I haven't given you a chance to surrender mercifully." She whispered. She slowly opened the door and glanced out. She rolled her eyes. Not one of the boys on the floor had even realised she'd left. She snuck carefully back to the couch, easing herself gently into her seat.

"Sheldon has been in the bathroom a while hasn't he?" asked Penny out loud. Howard turned to face her for the first time.

"You know Sheldon. One bottle of Purell on his hands isn't enough. He's probably spring cleaning the entire bathroom." He chuckled. He turned his attention back to the movie whilst Penny awaited his return. Sheldon eventually came back into view. As he went to sit down, Penny slid her hand out, causing him to leap up again as he sat on her hand. He gave her a glare and she grinned before moving her hand away and he sat down. She leaned in.

"Did you take care of your little problem?" she whispered. Sheldon turned a furious red colour.

"I used Kolinar to recover. I am not a sex addict like you." He whispered back.

"Oh what a shame Sheldon. I guess I'm going to have to get you all riled up again." Whispered Penny. Sheldon shook his head in disbelief as Pennys hand slid over his crotch, and sure enough, the bulge soon returned. She started to rub softly and he looked at her pleadingly. She smirked in reply.

"Hey, is that couch dry enough yet? I'm getting a bad back sitting down here." Said Howard. Penny pulled her hand away and Sheldon placed one leg across the other to cover his bulge before Howard glanced back at them.

"Of course Howard, please take pride of place on the couch." Smiled Sheldon. Penny glared at him and he smirked at her. Howard jumped up onto the couch beside Penny.

"Popcorn Penny?" asked Howard offering his pot.

"Why thankyou Howard, how very kind of you!" hissed Penny.

"What's up with you?" asked Howard.

"Time of the month?" asked Raj looking back at them. Sheldon had to hide a smirk with his hand.

"Raj, I hope every alcoholic beverage is forever out of your reach!" hissed Penny.

"Guys, cut it out, I can't hear the movie!" complained Leonard who was now the only one not looking at the smirking Sheldon and the defeated Penny. The time reached 9.30 pm.

"Oh the credits!" said Penny, realising she still had half an hour to achieve her objective.

"Yeah I'm gonna take off. I've gotta be home for when my mom gets back from weight watchers. I have to help her take off her leotard." Said Howard. Every other person in the room collectively grimaced at the image.

"Yeah I've got an early start." Said Raj getting to his feet.

"I said I'd drop by Leslie's to discuss a collaboration on an experiment." Said Leonard. Sheldon stared in disbelief as one by one everyone left the apartment.

"Well…well…well! How incredibly fortunate for me." smirked Penny.

"Alright, you've had your fun, knock it off now!" said Sheldon.

"But Sheldon, I still have half an hour." Said Penny.

"29 minutes." He corrected.

"Are you going to admit defeat or do I have to reproduce Return of the Pants Bulge?" asked Penny.

"Penny, you have tried and failed, accept defeat. Would you like to see the Wifi router you're no longer going to be using?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh you think you're so damn smart don't you? Face facts Sheldon, if Howard hadn't jumped up on the couch I would have had your defeat, amongst other things, right in the palm of my hand!" said Penny. Sheldon pulled a face at the image of Penny with his genitals in her hand.

"You want me to show you something?" she asked.

"What is it now? A breast? A picture of you in the shower? One of your toys?" he asked.

"How do you know about my toys?" asked Penny shocked.

"When I cleaned your apartment…I cleaned _everywhere_." He smirked. Penny was determined not to lose control.

"Well I hope you wore a glove, considering where those toys were." Said Penny. Sheldons face turned a little pale.

"Can I show you what I wanted to show now?" Penny asked with a mischievous grin that concerned him. She grabbed his hand and slipped it under her skirt. Sheldon screamed out loud and leapt off the couch.

"Don't you like my damp panties?" she grinned.

"Purell! Purell!" yelled Sheldon running for the bathroom. It was 9.45 before Sheldon gingerly crept out of the bathroom, and sunk his head in defeat.

"You didn't think I'd just leave and let you win did you?" asked Penny still sitting on the couch.

"Alright Penny, what do I have to do to get you to leave?" he asked.

"Accept defeat." Said Penny.

"Penny, I deserve something out of this, I have passed all of your tests." Said Sheldon.

"It's not 10.00 sweetie. The bet said 10.00." said Penny.

"But it's 9.46! I'm so close!" he whined.

"Are you Sheldon?" she asked with a grin.

"You are incorrigible!" he said shaking his head.

"Sheldon, you're a scientist. Come and sit next to me." Said Penny. He reluctantly lowered himself into his spot next to her.

"Knowledge is everything right Sheldon?" she asked.

"That is correct." He confirmed.

"I'm experienced Sheldon. For the sake of a bet, don't you want to take advantage of what I could teach you?" asked Penny.

"Accept defeat to you? And have you lord it over me? I think not Penny!" said Sheldon.

"You know Sheldon, the first time I saw you I knew I wanted you." Said Penny.

"The first time you saw me you instantly turned your eyes to Leonard and make a mental calculation of how long you would hold out before giving him what he pathetically required. Which was not exactly a large period of time." Said Sheldon.

"You think I'm just saying this for the bet? No Sheldon, it's true. I saw those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I saw that sexy haircut. You know, sometimes when you've just had a shower it sticks up in that crazy way and it's all I can do to stop myself jumping you." Said Penny.

"I am not a car. I do not require jumping, or even posess jumper cables." Said Sheldon. Penny rolled her eyes.

"I was referring to doing you right then and there. God Sheldon, you make me so wet." She whispered. She leaned in closer to him and a look of deer in headlights crossed his face.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked, his voice lacking in anything remotely resembling confidence.

"What do you say we forget the bet and have one crazy night?" asked Penny biting her lip.

"Penny, I have an IQ of 187, do you seriously think you can manipulate me into losing this bet at…9.47 pm?" he asked.

"God Sheldon, you and that stupid bet!" she sighed. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Penny, I am not going to fall for your little act of sadness." Said Sheldon.

"Alright Sheldon. There's no need to be mean." Said Penny. Sheldon looked a little concerned now.

"Penny? Have I upset you somehow?" he asked.

"Here I am throwing myself at you and you're just not interested. Am I not attractive?" she asked.

"Penny, you are well aware that you are aesthetically pleasing." Said Sheldon.

"Oh yes. I have great tits and a nice ass. Let's forget anything else about me? Why not? Everyone else does." Said Penny.

"You seem upset. I will make you a hot beverage." Said Sheldon. He made his way to the kitchen.

"I'll get you in the next 12 minutes Sheldon Cooper." She muttered herself, so quietly that even his Vulcan hearing didn't pick up on it. She hid a smile that threatened to cross her face. Unfortunately Sheldon took longer than she thought to make the hot beverage. It was now almost too late.

"Penny, I've given the situation some thought. I think perhaps I would like to engage in coitus with you." Said Sheldon placing two mugs of tea on the table with the obligatory coasters. Penny raised her arms in triumph.

"Got you! 9.59! YES!" she cried.

"Penny?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Bazinga!" he smirked. The smile dropped from Pennys face, and a moment later he held up his watch. She saw it change to 10.00 pm.

"I believe you need to find alternative Wifi connectivity." He grinned.


End file.
